


Then we’ll deal with it if and when it happens

by Melime



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4535598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper has something to tell Tony, it's supposed to be good, but she can't help but worry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Then we’ll deal with it if and when it happens

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Então nós vamos lidar com isso quando e se acontecer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4535646) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Prompt: #16 "I did a pregnancy test" sent by anonymous. I'm not entirely sure where in the timeline this is supposed to fit, post Iron Man 3 is all I have. First time writing for this ship!

Tony was working on a new project for a few days now, which usually meant Pepper would come and check on him, just to make sure he still knew what day it was; it was part of their little routine. So when he heard the click of her shoes on the ground, he stopped what he was doing before she had to tell him to, and was getting ready to reassure her that he wasn’t working too hard.

Then he saw her expression, and that was definitively not part of their routine.

“Pepper, what happened? Is everything alright?” He got up and walked around the table to get to her. “Have you been crying?” Tony asked with his arms around her.

Pepper looked anxious, to say the least, and her eyes were red. She had something in her hand, and Tony was about to ask her what it was when she finally answered. “I did a pregnancy test,” she said, holding it up with a shaky hand for him to see.

It took him a moment to understand, and another one to suppress the surge of his own anxiety. There would be a time for Tony to panic and face his own inner demons involving parenthood, but now wasn’t it. “You’re pregnant? Yay! That’s great! Is it not great?” He could see that Pepper was nervous, and at that moment, soothing her was more important than dealing with his own fears.

Pepper looked down. “No, it is. It’s just that…” she trailed off.

“What’s wrong?” he asked when she didn’t resume, placing a hand under her chin and lifting her face to make her look at him again.

“Everything! Everything is wrong with the world. Aliens falling from the sky, our house being blown up, the world almost being destroyed every other week, and, and…” She couldn’t go on.

Tony held her tighter. He could imagine what was in Pepper’s mind, the worry was less frequent during the last few months, but he figured that a pregnancy would make the subject resurface. “If you are thinking about the Extremis, you know you don’t have to worry about that anymore.”

“You don’t know that, you can’t know that. There’s no way of knowing what kind of effects this may have.”

She was right of course. There was a difference between being able to rid Pepper of the Extremis’ effects and knowing for sure it would have no consequence on her pregnancy. But Pepper deserved better than not being able to enjoy the news because she was already panicking about this so soon.

“It’s going to be alright,” Tony said, trying to convey a certitude he didn’t have.

“But what if something happens?”

“Then we’ll deal with it if and when it happens.”

They stayed in silence for a few moments, just hugging each other. Then, Pepper started to giggle.

“We are going to have a baby,” she said finally.

“We are going to have a baby,” he repeated, still not quite sure he could believe it.

Neither thought this would be easy, but for a moment, they allowed themselves to simply enjoy the news.


End file.
